


Holding Out Through The Storm

by DarlingRose12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRose12/pseuds/DarlingRose12
Summary: A bad storm rages on over Ajan Kloss and Rey is left alone at night to deal with it. Or is she alone?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Holding Out Through The Storm

Rain fell heavily down onto the forest planet, soaking the soil and watering the plant life. Distant rumbles could be heard which gradually moved closer and closer. Bright flashes of light lit up the sky and the surroundings, signaling an incoming storm. Storms were rather rare on Ajan Kloss, or at least they had been for the past month the Resistance had been hidden from the First Order. Despite the planet being humid the majority of the time, minimal storms have occurred. However that was only a plus considering half of their supplies were outside and under flimsy canopies. 

Another plus came for the Resistance's resident jedi who despite loving rain and jungle planets, absolutely hated storms. The way the thunder crashed above and how the lightning lit up the sky, it made the Jakku native wince and curl up a little tighter in her blankets. That was why the rare storm could stay rare. The desert planet she had grown up on never was like this, the rain pouring down as large rumbles and flashes of light went off. The worst storm Jakku had was a sandstorm, which was something you got used to rather quickly. 

Snuggled up tight in her blankets, light eyes peeking out from behind the thin provided blanket she had, Rey winced as a large clap of thunder rang out overhead. They were getting progressively louder, and the young woman did not see how she could fall asleep any time soon. Rey knew that it wasn't going to hurt her, as she was tucked away in a small room along with the rest of the Resistance, but the way the storm took over the whole sky making it angry almost, it set her on edge. Shifting her eyes from the small window that was beside her bed on the far wall of the room, she glanced around before her eyes found the newly constructed saber. 

So many things had happened since when the saber split into halves. Leia had become her master, teaching her the ways of the force and guiding her down the path of the lightside. The Resistance had gained a few new members, unfortunately not enough to go back to the numbers they had before Crait but things were looking better. Rey could do so many more things she hadn't been able to do before because of the hard work and effort she put into her daily training. However, one big thing had changed that very few people knew about yet she did. 

Through the force, more so through the bond she was a part of, Rey could sense deeper conflict within Ben. The tiny spark of light that had been there was now bigger and more dominant than it had been. The young women did not know what it meant, but she could only hope that it was a positive sign. Rey knew that Leia wanted her son back to where he belonged, and a selfish part of the young jedi wanted him back too. Maybe it was the way their bond affected her and took over part of Rey's mind but she wanted the young Solo back. 

However she knew that the Resistance wasn't going to be as forgiving and as welcoming as her and Leia. Not when the man she wanted back had murdered and killed so many innocents around the galaxy. The Resistance wanted him dead but that worried her which was odd, considering they weren't on the same side. Yet she couldn't allow Leia's son to die. If it came down to it, Rey knew that she would defend Ben to the best of her abilities, just for her master so she could have her son back. 

The Resistance wouldn't hesitate to kill the Supreme Leader, everyone knew that due to the damage he had caused but that wasn't what she wanted, she wanted him alive and well. Back on the lightside to be exact. That reoccurring thought seemed to find it's away into the forefront of Rey's mind quite often. If Ben was killed then what would happen to their bond? That was one frequent question she asked herself. The young women had a slight feeling she would miss it, for now it was a comforting presence despite it being her enemy in the force. It made her feel less lonely. 

Perhaps it was the thoughts of Ben running through her head, or just sheer luck if one could call it that, but slowly a eerily familiar feeling started to flow around her. A soft hum began to grow in the background as the thunder continued to grow. Rey knew what this meant, knew what was coming. Her eyes slowly scanned the area, as a large figure slowly came into view before her. Rey adjusted herself on the bed, pulling the blanket a little closer as the storm continued. She didn't want to seem scared, but in all honesty the storms made her shaky. 

When their eyes met, the young woman swallowed slightly and took in his appearance with help from the very dim light in her room. Ben was dressed all in black, but had shed his outer layers for only a pair of pants and shirt. He was sitting on the end of her bed, not too far away as she blinked a few times, before letting out a breath. "Ben." Rey mumbled as she looked back into his dark eyes once more. They hadn't connected in at least a month but that didn't mean they hadn't been in one another's thoughts. 

Rey often found herself hearing his thoughts, the ones he pushed through. Just like she sent through thoughts, whether they were things Leia wanted her son to know or not. She bit her lip slightly as she looked at him, looking at him before hearing his deep voice. "Rey." Ben mumbled lowly as he looked at her, taking in her appearance hidden under the blanket. They hadn't spoken in awhile but he had purposefully sent little things to her through the bond. 

The Supreme Leader had no idea why he did it, why he sent images or little thoughts to the jedi. They were supposed to be enemies but he couldn't help but feel connected to her. Taking in a deep breath, Ben quickly let it out before shuddering slightly. There was so much he wanted to say to her, so many things going on inside his head but he just didn't have the words. Mainly the fact he was sorry for everything. Over the past while he had slowly begun to come to the conclusion that although he got everything he had worked so hard for, it wasn't what he wanted. No, he wanted to stand at Rey's side and watch her flourish in the force. 

He didn't want the power and the grand title that came with it. Not anymore. "Rey." Ben began before hearing a small shriek come from the young women sitting across from her. It was a rather unusual sound coming from her, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Unknown to the man sitting down the bed from her, a loud crash of thunder rang out above the base that made her flinch and have a small shriek escape her lips. Rey's eyes were unwillingly closed as she focused on remembering she was fine and it wasn't a threat. 

When she did open her eyes, they quickly cast down in embarrassment. A storm shouldn't have made her flinch like this, yet it did. "Sorry, bad thunderstorm. We never had them on Jakku." Rey explained as she saw a streak of lightning light up Ajan Kloss. Her eyes shifted back over to Ben who had a semi sympathetic look on his face. "I understand. It's all new to you isn't it? The thunder and lightning." Ben said, knowing that she had never experienced many if any at all, in her twenty years. 

A thought soon came to the older man, one that he had long pushed away from his youth yet was now resurfacing as he looked at his bond mate. With the tips of his ears turning a dark shade of red, he cleared his throat before speaking lowly. "When I was younger I was afraid of storms too. My mother would often come into my room, hold me in her arms and tell me stories to pass the time or sing to me." Ben mumbled as he glanced over to her from the place on the floor his eyes had shifted to earlier when he began to speak. "If you'd like, I could do that for you, it might help you." He offered. 

Rey's eyes widened slightly as she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. She had never had anyone do a thing like that for her before now, nobody had ever offered. The young woman looked around her small room, considering the offer before wincing at another loud bang above her. Deciding to push all embarrassment and pride away, she nodded slightly. "Alright, I'd like that Ben." The brunette said quietly as she shifted over in her standard sized bed to make room for the older man. 

Ben didn't expect Rey to accept the offer but he wasn't complaining, at least this Rey would be able to rest and hopefully relax for a while. Slowly standing up, he took a few steps to the head of the small bunk. Clearly the Resistance didn't have a large base or she certainly would have had a larger bed. Sitting down beside Rey, he pulled the blankets up over the pair before opening his arms for her to move closer if she so desired. The choice was up to her despite Ben wanting Rey to move closer. 

Rey watched as Ben settled down beside her, a split second of hesitation flowing through her. Should they be doing this, snuggling up this close? All of her doubt was soon thrown out the window when her body jumped at the sound of the thunder. Curse the humid atmosphere of Ajan Kloss. Rey moved into the open arms of Ben, resting her head on his chest as one arm crossed over his broad chest. The other hand gently rested on top of his as her eyes fluttered shut. "Tell me a story from your childhood Ben, a happy one." Rey requested, her thumb running over the smooth skin of his bare hand. He wasn't wearing gloves, it was oddly nice being this intimate with him. 

Ben thought for a moment, riffling through his mind to find one of the few happy memories he had left from his childhood. Snoke had often ripped them from him or made him push them all aside. Yet he did have a few, such as the one he was about to tell Rey. "Well, it was my parents anniversary if I can recall correctly. I was around seven at the time and in charge of leading my mother around the house, collecting little notes and flowers Han had left for her. It went off quite well I suppose. Mother liked it, thought it was romantic. I remember seeing the way they looked at one another. They did care for one another." Ben said with a small sigh, the slightest of smiles tugging his lips up. "It was one of the last happy memories I can really remember with them. The rest weren't that happy or Snoke ripped them from my mind, twisted them." 

"I also remember standing there hoping that one day I could have something like what they had. Love. I know that even though it wasn't shown in the best way or very often, they did love one another." Ben said as he looked down at the smaller women in his arms before pulling her a little tighter. One day, perhaps one day he could be with the women in his arms. He just hoped that he hadn't burnt all of his bridges. 

Rey listened to the story and couldn't help but smile as she thought of the scruffy smuggler and the regal princess together when they were younger. "You're parents did love one another Ben, I was lucky enough to be able to see that even if it was just once." The young woman mumbled, tilting her head up slightly to look into his eyes as she gave him a small smile. "Can I tell you a story now? This ones about a vision I had a few weeks ago. I think you'll want to hear it." Rey said, not focusing on the storm that raged on around her. It was if the pair were in their own world. "Of course Rey." Ben said as he gave a slight nod. 

"It was balanced in the force, beautiful and calm. Yet also powerful." Rey began as the hand that was draped across his chest slowly shifted to his shoulder. "You and I, we were both grey. A perfect blend of light and dark in both of us. We worked together and stood beside one another. It was more of a feeling then images. The part that stands out most to me was what I felt. I felt at peace, calm, but more importantly I felt as though it was meant to happen. Us standing beside one another." Rey explained before biting her lip. "Neither of us were alone, we were loved." The young women whispered in fear of being rejected. 

Ben understood exactly, the way Rey explained the vision, the feeling even. It all made sense to him and thinking about it, he wanted that too. "Rey. You're never alone." He mumbled, hand slowly moving to her cheek as he leaned down a little closer. "You've never been alone, you'll never be alone." Ben assured her as his thumb ran along her cheek. He wouldn't let her do this along, walk this path alone anymore. Ben would stand by her side whenever the time came, he knew that. However it wasn't time yet and they both knew that. 

"Neither will you." Rey said before slowly leaning up to connect their lips, eyes fluttering shut as she melted into him. Their bond hummed in satisfaction as they went from two to one. Ben felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he kissed the younger woman back, pulling her closer to her chest. Eventually the pair separated when the need for air became too great. Panting slightly, Ben nodded before dropping a kiss to the top of her head. 

Rey smiled slightly before snuggling back into his chest, letting out a soft yawn as she felt her eyes grow tired. "Thank you Ben. For everything." She mumbled. Realizing the thunder and lighting had passed, Rey sighed and curled up a little closer. The storm passed, and now she knew she truly wasn't alone. "Goodnight, Rey." Ben whispered. His jedi would never be alone and that was all that truly mattered now.


End file.
